Perfect Storm
by DarkFox2
Summary: He was conceived from the hatred of a three-way war that locked the world in sorrow. Hated for what he was, he vowed to change such a dark world. 200 years later, utilizing any means possible, Naruto has achieved the power necessary to accomplish his vow. Will he go through with it or will the precious people he has gained lead him to another path? FallenAngel/Devil Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo **

**So I thought I'd give this crossover a try where I inject Naruto as a character in the High school DxD world. My story will strive to be entertaining and original. For those that are not immediately hooked onto this story from the first chapter I apologize but I promise you will be in the later chapters. I like to ease in Naruto's abilities and the plot so it can be a nice surprise. Trust me though when I say it will be a fun read. Anyways I'll go write into it. Please let me know about your thoughts in reviews or PMs. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Near the outskirts of the Kyoto, the visage of a man could be seen standing outside a cave as rain poured from above, drenching him. Despite this, the man appeared unfazed, in a trance-like state, as the water stuck to skin. His head was tilted up water streamed down his form.

He stood stock still at an impressive 6'2", bearing a lithe, yet Spartan-like build. His silvery, blonde hair was matted down his face, covering his eyes to anyone who might catch a glimpse of him at that moment. While his eyes remained hidden, his remaining face was handsome and unmarred.

Slowly, the man's eyes opened and settled in a lazy drawl as he regarded the weather. It is only then with a second glance that a diagonal scar running through his right eye could be seen, adding a roguish feature to his appearance.

This rain was natural, an interesting contrast given he could make it rain anytime he wanted as a result of acquiring a very special sacred gear. Too bad it was at the cost of his anonymity.

It was truly unfortunate, he mused, that so much trouble had be caused over on lousy sacred gear, even if it was a longinus. But the pros still vastly outweigh the cons of this recent dealing.

The rain cleared, and his body was freed of the trance-like state, as he checked his surroundings. He looked back up toward the disappearing clouds and into the endless blue once more. His left eye mirrored the beauty of the sky while his right eye bared a bloody contrast. Yes, he thought, just as this rain was indeed a natural force, in a way so was he. His name was Naruto. A name his mother gave him. A name that embodied him. He was part of nature, just like this rain, except in the form of a natural disaster.

The perfect personification of a wretched namesake given to him in spite and hate. An identification to the monster his circumstance made him turn into. A worthy title to someone who has no purpose other than to wash away everything. He shook himself of any excess water and began his trek back into the cave, sinking into the shadows the crevice made until he became one with them.

It was always like this.

With his arrival there will be rain. Whether he willed it now or not, it was almost like his friend. A distant cousin, if anything to a being he had finally ascended to. After mastering Zenith Tempest, the rain could accompany him anywhere and at anytime. Nothing was more rejuvenating and cleansing. It was almost freeing. _Almost_. Most importantly though it was the phenomenon that purified the world, even when in the bloodiest times its stained.

It may be a while longer before the chaos from the kidnapping and subsequent murder of Dulio Gesualdo dies down. Before any further plans can be made he supposed he can continue to lay low. This new place looked promising. He did love nature and despite being so close to civilization it was perfect to hide.

After all, who would think a being like him was hiding in the heart of youkai territory?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok! Excellent, there it is again. This time for sure I will find the intruder and show mother and all those geezers I am worthy of being her successor!"

A little girl seemingly no older than seven sprinted out of the mansion that was her home, in the direction of the clouds that began to gather in a clump not so far in the distance. Her golden long hair caught the wind as she jumped over the fence surrounding her home.

Weaving past various guards and attendants, the girl gave a fox-like grin at escaping before she entered the forest. Her matching tails and fox-like ears twitched in happiness. It was time for her to be recognized for her talents. Her mother was an amazing person, and she needed to be as well to in order to be worthy of her. Her natural intelligence came to this conclusion upon discovering the importance of her mother's position in Kyoto and its effect on the world.

While risky, finding out the identity of this mystery intruder who might be responsible for the disappearance of a few locals is just the kind of way she can show her commitment to contribute to order and leadership.

Despite her age she was powerful enough to be confident in herself. After all, she was the daughter of the Kyuubi of Kyoto.

Stopping near the edge of a ravine, the girl's golden eyes peered down in wonder at the figure of a man lying on a boulder, looking up in the sky. He seems to have not noticed her yet as his body is not tensed but relaxed as he puffs away on a cigarette. The girl couldn't help but take notice of a feeling for weariness in the area, as if she was innate danger. Looking around she scanned her surroundings. Usually when a predator entered an area the sound of the forest would deafen but nature was still vibrant, giving no indication for a need to worry.

_It seems whatever caused this disturbance is gone then and this person is just nobody._ Inwardly the girl sighed in defeat as she turned her back to return home only to suddenly catch something in the periphery of her vision. Turning around she looks back on the boulder only to see the boulder's previous occupant missing.

"Wha? Where did he go?" Her question was answered as a hand rested on the top of her head. "No way, you?!"

Realizing he was behind her, she quickly turned simultaneously preparing to have to defend herself. When her eyes met his, though, she froze.

Heterochromatic eyes stared back at her in a lazy drawl. His left eye, a cyan blue, his right, a bloody red. She found it impossible to read him as his eyes were so distracting. Not because of their color but what she saw in them. Each eye held similar but completely different stories. Like his very soul is locked in a schism. And yet the chaos one might imagine from such a deadlock was not visible to her.

He seemed eerily calm. It scared and strangely excited her.

_There is something so… primal about him. I can't stop from staring. _

For what might have seemed like hours, the two stared at each other, the girl frozen as she contemplated the mystery that was before her and the man, on his haunches level with the girl, his hand gently holding her in place.

Finally as if seeing something that satisfied him the man slowly stood up while walking to a nearby tree and sitting down, his back lying against the bark, head tilted to the side as he closed his eyes.

The moment her view of his eyes was disconnected her trance-like state was broken and the emotions she felt during her spell began to translate into action. With courage beyond her years, she approached the man, who her senses began to scream was the predator she sensed earlier. Like a mouse wandering into a snake hole, her instincts told her to run as far as should could. She was not a mere mouse though but a fox and if this man was indeed a snake then she would fight.

Stopping in front of the man, she cautiously reached out and poked him on the forehead. His eyes slowly opened, peering at her in curiosity. This time though the effect of his eyes were a lot less than her first experience. With her mission accomplished in getting his attention, she cleared her throat before speaking, mentally assuring herself he would not harm her.

"Hey mister. My name is –

"Do you think you will go well with rice, potatoes or noodles?"

His abrupt interruption to her introduction grinded any thoughts of a peaceful conversation to a halt. _Did he just imply that he will eat me? _

"Excuse me?!

"You see those are my favorite carbohydrates and normally I can choose a complement to go along with my meat but for the life of me I can't seem to deduce which one would go better with fox."

_Oh dear. _She began to back up from him only to stop herself when she saw his face. There was a smirk adorning his handsome features and if in a different scenario this might have been the birth of a crush. Tossing away her idle thoughts her analysis of his character was the only way to help her now. It was how she was able to get away with so much back at home. She was gifted with empathetic powers at birth, which prove invaluable when dealing with other people. In this whereas before his eyes threw her off now she can really look at him.

Smiling to herself she once again stepped forward, making the sitting man raise a brow in interest.

"Hmph, well if I had to choose a worthy starch for someone such as myself it would have to be neither of those options. You obviously have quite a limited palette stranger because anyone who has eaten fox knows wrapping up the meat in bread is the best."

Her answer was, in her mind the most irrational but given that she had no other options other than being the wild card, she gambled.

The man seemed to genuinely consider her answer before a lop-sided grin cracked on his face. "You know, I like to think of myself as a food connoisseur little lady, and I have never heard of that. You aren't yanking my chain are you?" he asked in a bored tone but it had an undertone to it she could not recognize. Deciding to play this game to the end she began to grin herself.

"Hahahaha you amuse me stranger! Anyone around here can tell you I'm correct. Besides don't you know fox is best when aged? Our species is like fine wine in that regard. So since I've taken a liking to you how about we exchange names and see each other again in a decade from now, give or take a few years?" The girl's smile was firmly plastering on her face but the bead of sweat running down her neck indicated otherwise. _Please work, please work, please work!_

The silver-blonde haired man contemplated her answer before coming to a conclusion as he looked back at her. Cracking another smile his face darkened before the girl felt the weight of the world crashing down on her. It was only a moment, but in that second or two, not only was she instantly on her knees paralyzed in fear, but he was inches away from her. Fear came in a tidal wave as she realized her curiosity cost her life to this madman. To think she dreamed of proving herself as a future successor to the Leyline, but now her story will be cut short as a meal for a psycho? Closing her eyes she waited for the end.

Any thoughts she had of a premature demise was cut short though when the man began to chuckle, then laugh openly in her face. Blushing, she pointed her finger at him.

"W-what's so funny you crazy cannibal?"

His laughter died down slowly as he looked at the girl who had entertained him for a while. "What's funny kid is how naïve and amusing you are."

"Y-you mean you're not going to eat me?" she asked in trepidation.

"Hahaha of course not idiot. Seriously who eats people these days? Not me. Besides if I really wanted to I'd probably wait till you're older like you said. Foxes do age well I've heard hehe."

Just like that the fear that gripped her was released and replaced with fiery indignation. "How dare you mess with me like that! Don't you know who I am?!" Her response garnered another curious glance from the man.

"Hmm and who are you then brat?"

"Isn't it polite manners to introduce yourself before asking it of others?"

A light smile graced the man's face as his interest for this girl grew. "Cheeky little brat aren't you? Okay my name is Naruto. Now what is your name chibi?"

Huffing at the nickname she puffed her chest out and looked directly at him. It's Kunou. My name is Kunou and one day I will be the Kyuubi who rules all the youkai! Remember it Naruto!" Her declaration was bold yet incredibly naïve. Despite her ignorance and idealistic thinking her face showed true confidence. Naruto briefly entertained the idea of scaring her again but thought against it. _I'm feeling particularly whimsical today aren't I? Normally I'd never approach someone but then again this little girl managed to find my signature despite how well I hid it. No one has done that so far in this territory. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Time to disappear now. _

Drifting out of his thoughts he eyed Kunou before turning around "Well that's interesting. Well it was nice meeting you Kunou. Thanks for the laughs. I'll see ya around." He began to walk away only to stop when he felt a tugging on his pants. Looking down Kunou stood in a cute pout as she seemed angry about something. "Hmm? Kid can't you see I got places to be? Shoo." He motioned her away with his hand, which only seemed to anger her more as her face flushed.

"You must really think I'm a idiot if you thought I could be fooled by misdirection Naruto! I'm pretty sure you already know why I came, but I'll ask you anyways. Are you the cause for the fluctuations in energy around the vicinity recently?"

"Jesus brat how old are you? Are you a midget adult or something because that is quite the colorful vocabulary."

"Old enough to make keeping the peace in my home a priority!" She spoke with such finality the blonde couldn't help but admire her resolution. _Sigh… Just this once. What the hell. _

"Well well it seems I was indeed wrong about you Kunou." Her eyes seemed to brighten as he finally used her name. "Though you are still a brat." And just like that she grit her teeth in fury.

_This guy is insufferable! _

As if sensing her breaking point Naruto grabbed her by the hand and led her to the boulder he lay on when she first saw him. Laying down he looked up at her. "I suppose I could deal with you a little more seriously though. To answer your question it was indeed I you were sensing this whole time making those energy fluctuations."

A gleam entered Kunou's eye as if she just solved a great puzzle. "So then the weather changes congruent to the energy fluctuations must also be you right?"

"Got it in one missy" He answered with a smile.

"Wait, wait why are you being so forthcoming with this information?" The fox could not shake off the suspicion of how convenient this interrogation has been so far. Was he just playing her or did he not really care about the consequences of her knowing this information?

He seemed to contemplate an appropriate answer being just shrugging and continuing to look at the sky, making her face vault at his lackadaisical attitude. Suddenly his eyes opened as he tilted his head to a certain direction before sighing. "God damn it. Hey brat," he started before closing his eyes. "You should go home now. It looks like it may rain…"

Her response was only to stare at him in confusion before her senses went haywire. Look around she noticed it was dusk, but more importantly there was not a single sound in the forest.

"Hmm I didn't think I'd be found out so soon. You must be pretty good then right? It'll be fun killing you. That girl will be icing on the cake."

Spinning around Kunou gazed at a shadowy figure just in edge of the clearing. The figure was massive and the only clear thing she noticed were his eyes. They promised pain and death. It was true evil. Surprisingly the feelings running through her now was tame compared to when Naruto scared her. Did that mean he might be stronger than this man? She can only hope as it was her only chance at survival.

Naruto seemed to disappear from the top of the boulder only to reappear standing in front of the fox-child, with his hands in his pockets. "So much noise today. Jeez can a guy get some peace and quite?"

The figure responded by stepping into the clearing and revealing himself to be a deformed devil. "There will be plenty of peace and quiet in my stomach fool. Just like the others I've killed so far. Now die!" the devil ran at full speed towards them, mouth drooling in expectation of his next meal.

The stray devil was surprised to find that instead of fear, the man only smirked before raising one arm. "Begone." And just like that the devil was bisected by a wind sword, before being continually sliced through. Over and over Naruto sliced the devil into nothing but pieces, his eyes showing nothing but apathy for the carnage.

Kunou on the other hand stared hard as Naruto literally decimated this threat. _That devil was the reason for the disappearances. He must have been pretty powerful in that regard. How strong is Naruto that he destroyed him so quickly? And this lack of feeling while doing it… What is he?_

After a few more seconds, the wind blades died out leaving a pile of bloody chunks that used to be the stray. Lowering his hand Naruto tilted his head to Kunou expecting to see the girl hyperventilating and terrified. He wouldn't normally have been so violent in killing this stray but he was hoping this sends the girl running to the hills, but to his chagrin this girl seems to have a knack for surprising him.

"Naruto that was amazing! What an awesome attack! Hey I've got an idea. Can you be my sensei?!" She jumped in excitement as Naruto began to sweat drop.

"Kid. You are officially weirder than any little brat I've met before. Congratulations."

"Does that mean you'll be my sensei?"

"No…"

"Wait why?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Oh come on what do you have to do other play with clouds all day anyway? You'll be training the future Kyuubi and leader to the yuukai you know? This is an honor." At this point she closed her eyes and puffed her chest up, nodding to herself.

Naruto simply stared at the fox-child in a blank stare before sighing. "If you're so smart don't you know how ridiculous to trust a stranger to train you? Besides I bet anyone at your home can teach you right? Why me?"

"Because you're really strong! Not only that but you don't seem like a bad person, not to mention you're not bad looking either!" Despite how embarrassing that sentence might have been to a normal person, Kunou kept a straight face with only a light blush adorning her. 

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he answered her. "Well you definitely win points for originality girl. I can tell you would be interesting to have around, but I'm still leaving. It was fun while it lasted but honestly you don't want someone like me hanging around you for long." Walking away, Naruto once again felt a tug on his shirt. Groaning he turned around only to see a completely different girl, with her eyes fixed at her feet.

"Naruto wait… the truth is no one has ever interacted with me like this before. I'm considered a freak by all my peers. I can't help that I'm different from others and no one seems to want to be my friend because of it either. I want to be acknowledged by everyone and to do that I decided I must become strong."

Kunou's eyes became fierce as she stared dead set on Naruto's, making his hackles rise in attention.

"I will become so strong that they will accept me but most importantly I will get strong so I can surpass my mother and protect her too."

Naruto never stopped looking at her as she told her story. His eyes lacked their lazy drawl, being replaced with a more focused gaze as his mind processed this heart felt request.

"You're right I could get a trainer at home but no one is willing to really teach me yet because I'm too young. Please consider it." Kunou bowed as she closed her eyes and waited for an answer.

"_Mom… One day… I'll be strong. So strong that no one can oppose me. I'll surpass everyone, even you, so I can protect my precious people. Especially you…"_

Naruto eyes narrowed as he turned around and began to walk away while lighting another cigarette. Hearing his footsteps Kunou thought the worst as she bit her lip in frustration and sadness. Right before she was about to run back home to avoid showing her pathetic state anymore a voice stopped her.

"Just… follow the energy fluctuations I make when you next feel them to find me and maybe I'll teach you a thing or two. I'm not your master or anything like that though understood?"

Kunou's smile could not have been bigger as her eyes sparkled at her success. "Yes! I'll do just that. I'll be going now sensei. I'll prepare for tomorrow!" the girl gave one more wave before running back into the forest and out of sight.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever" Naruto turned his back only to gaze at the sky as it began to blacken. _Yes… right on time. _

As a beginnings of a downpour appeared Naruto took one last drag of his cigarette before he began to sink into the earth as shadows swallowed his body. "So… there are still fools like that around huh? I'll play around with you for now girlie, you may come handy after all, but you have no idea just who you're dealing with. I look forward to seeing you eventually realize just how futile and damning that goal of yours is.

Glowing heterochromatic eyes glared at nothing before he was fully immersed into the shadows as if he was never there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so tell me what you think. I'll post a chapter asap. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo**

**So this is kind of a really early release but I loved the reception this story got so quickly so I wrote a chapter as quick as I could. I hope you can not only enjoy this, but be have some light shed on questions you wrote in reviews. Take note I don't usually like bluntly answering things in author notes because it takes some fun out of the surprise of reading. At the same time though after the mysterious first chapter I want you all to be hooked enough to be excited for what's in store. I'm going to give you a few hints here and I'll lay some juicy stuff for this chapter. **

**What race is Naruto? – I labeled on the summary. That was a huge reveal so don't get used to me just doing that. The reason I did it was because I know many readers decide to follow a story based on what Naruto is (human, devil, etc). I figured I didn't want to lose any readers prematurely by not getting that out of the way. **

**Pairings – They will stay as that no matter what. I love the idea of harems in a Highschool DxD crossover because it is so easy to write them. The thing is it is really hard to write them **_**well.**_** I mean to write one that is believable and not just some bs no one can believe. That's why I settled on a compromise in a sense, since I know I can't make a full harem with this kind of Naruto. The good thing is I'll make damn sure that this double pairing is actually believable, as in one can believe the feelings are there and the chemistry between the three is natural, not forced by the writer. **

**Abilities- Naruto is going to be strong in this fic. If you did not notice already in the first chapter he is a badass. To be specific though he is definitely stronger than Sirzechs. You will learn why soon.**

**Most Important Note: Every part of Naruto's strength will come from the Highschool DxD world. Like I said before I'm injecting his character into Highschool DxD. That means everything I pull from his powers, how he got his powers and everything from the anime and even light novel (Yes I basically did research on this to get facts right). Nothing I write about should be out of the realm of possibility in Highschool DxD. I figured that would make the story more approachable. **

**Finally, once again thank you for the quick response and support. You can see how that motivated the hell out of me to write so quickly. Anyways dang that was a long author note. On to the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So sensei… how is it… that you can literally blend into the shadows?"

"Because I am the boogeyman…"

"Ah… can't you be serious for a second?"

"…"

Kunou jerked her head to glare at Naruto staring at her with half-lidded eyes and a small blush on his face. The cause of his state was of course the flask he had on him with god knows what in it. Whatever it was it was sure as hell doing a good job of making him tipsy.

"Sensei!" Kunou shouted in outrage, her patience worn thin from the combination of his lack of a response and her almost losing concentration.

Naruto grinned at her before giving her the thumbs up. "There, done."

"What?"

"I was serious… for a second." Kunou's yelling was subsequently ignored as Naruto chuckled to himself before inclining his head on the tree he was sitting against. He wondered how the hell the brat in front of him could have actually kept him in one place for six months.

_Well I haven't been found out yet. That's usually a big reason why I decide to continue to stay in one place but I have to admit Kunou is fun to annoy. Not to mention a pretty good student. _

During the six months he was here Kunou would come nearly everyday following his energy fluctuations to different areas he was staying in the forest to begin her training. At first he figured he would show her a couple rudimentary exercises for all around training and that would keep her off his case for a while, but to his surprise it seemed little Kunou was a prodigy.

Flying through the basics, which she got a handle on from self-study, he skipped over power growth and went straight to control. Because she was a kyuubi, Kuuno was already gifted with large power reserves and had massive potential to have ultimate class power in time. However, the thing all strong youkai seem to lack is perfect control of not only that innate power, but themselves. It's why many youkai fall victim to the corruption of senjutsu when they try to learn it. Perfect control of a youkai's body, mind and spirit can make training senjustu much easier. That, he figured would keep her off his ass for a while. The only problem now was she was extremely nosy. I guess it comes with the age.

Kunou at this point had stopped her tirade due to the task she was currently undergoing. It required extreme concentration or the consequences were… severe.

Kunou grit her teeth as she balanced herself upside down on a pointed spire. The only thing preventing her from stabbing herself quite gruesomely was her index finger as she focused her enormous power reserves into her finger. This was one of the most ultimate exercises to gain perfect control over your energy and completing this meant she was one step closer to learning senjutsu.

"For what's its worth Kunou, you're doing a good job. I don't know who fucked your mom but that guy along with your mom must have some good genes." Despite Naruto's teasing tone he really did mean that. The rate at which this girl was progressing, putting aside her amazing determination and effort could only be attributed to an outstanding pedigree. It made him breifly wonder what kind of monster would be conceived from Kunou's mother and himself. Not bad.

"Gee thanks sensei… that makes me feel… so much better…" Kunou's breathing quickened as she sputtered her sentence between breaths. She was doing this for three hours now. Suffice to say she really wanted to stop.

"Hehe well since it's a special day in a way let's call it quits on this. Anymore and I might actually have to save you." Naruto took another deep pull from his flask before hiccupping. Eyeing the flask, he shook it before sighing at how nearly empty it was. Oh well, he mused, it served its purpose.

Naruto was brought out of his musing as Kunou sat next to him. Her labored breaths began to lesson as she controlled her breathing. After a minute she composed herself before cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Sensei why is today a special today?" Her question seemed innocent enough but she couldn't help but notice Naruto's eyes narrow before regaining its signature clouded, nonchalant look.

Looking up in the sky, Naruto gave a sad smile. "You know… it might be the alcohol but I think I'll enlighten you this time."

Kunou straightened as she realized this might be one of the few moments Naruto opened up to her. He was still very mysterious despite how much time they spent together. She honestly felt guilty for being so nosy all the time but after she went back home the first time they met, she researched extensively about any being in high status with the name Naruto. She couldn't find a thing though which was mind boggling. Anyone with the power Naruto wielded had to be on par with an ultimate class being if not higher. Someone like that had to get some attention at one point right? That suggested her sensei had quite a few secrets. And like any fox Kunou was pretty curious. She broke away from her thoughts as the Naruto began to speak.

"You see Kunou. Today is special in a way because it's my birthday." The way he said birthday had some kind of undertone to it but she brushed it aside opting to continue listening.

"Yup. I should be 200… something at this point. Yeah that sounds about right."

Kunou's eyes widened at that piece of information. So sensei was old enough be in the last generation of supernatural beings who fought in the great war? How interesting. "Wow sensei, happy birthday then. I never would have guessed you're so old though.

"Hmm yeah I'm pretty old." Naruto's abrupt ending of that subject did not go unnoticed by the kitsune as she watched him stand up and stretch his back.

"So anyways wanna spar? Like always if you manage to complete the task I assign you during the spar there will be a reward or your choosing. You haven't managed it so far but who knows." Naruto's somber attitude completely turned around as he sported a teasing smirk.

Accepting the challenge Kunou knew exactly what she wanted. "You're on sensei, bring it. As for what I want, I want you to answer three questions honestly."

Naruto grinned as he saw that coming a mile away. "The same reward as always then. Well as you know the difficulty of the task increases with the value of the reward. For something like that and to remain original, you're task shall be to make me bleed somehow."

"Well fuck then."

"I hope your mom doesn't hear you say something like that."

Kunou's response was to dip her head in fear as she imagined how utterly screwed she would be. While seemingly kind from the way she always smiles and upholds a calming aura around guests, whenever Kunou does something stupid, the real side of her mom comes out. _I would be screwed!_

"Uh yeah pretend I never said that. Let's just do this." Settling into a battle stance the fox girl took a deep breath before directing all her killing intent on Naruto.

To Naruto's credit he simply raised an eyebrow before settling in a relaxed stance, his hands at his sides and his feet, shoulder-length apart. "That's some determination you got there. I like it. Remember, you better try to kill me or you will surely fail."

"I understand." The two fighters squared off eying each other in silence. Suddenly Kunou broke into a mad dash at Naruto, her speed easily reaching Naruto in a second. Jumping up she spun her body while preparing a focused kick, using the torque to her advantage to strengthen the already destructive power of her attack.

Kunou's kick met Naruto left hand and immediately a sizable perimeter of the ground around them was depressed by half a foot, through the sheer force of the gravity behind the kick meeting its target.

"A good kick. That actually stung. But now you're at a disadvantage." The eerily calm tone her sensei used in combination to his blank stare made Kunou smirk in excitement. He was finally taking her seriously! Time to unload everything.

"I'm not done yet sensei!" Twisting her body in the opposite direction her opposite kick proved just as deadly but once again was nullified by Naruto's block. The ground leveled out again and this time no words were exchanged as Naruto prepared to punish his student for placing herself in such a vulnerable position. Twisting his body Naruto threw Kunou towards the tree they had laid against just moments ago. At such a short distance there was no way she could dodge given her speed. The match was over. Closing his eyes he opened them again in shock as instead of the sound of a body breaking through a tree he heard the tell tale sound of fox fire.

"Kitsune Heisoku!" A burst of concentrated fire broke through the tree and she flew through the opening and giving herself time to regain balance in the air. Planting her feet on the next tree in her way a few meters away she blasted back to her sensei, clearing the distance in a flash of amber.

"Kitsune Heisoku!" Another blast of fire was sent at nearly point blank as Naruto kicked the fire up towards the sky before using the same leg to perform a lighting quick axe kick right as Kunou was about to reach him.

Smirking, Kunou predicted the move as she focused her energy in her tails. Striking the ground with her tails in mid flight, redirected her velocity to just dodge the axe kick connect with Naruto.

Right before being hit with a devastating punch, the silver-blonde master brought his left hand out in the nick of time blocking Kunou's punch, but not without consequence.

_This girl… is incredible. Her power is amazing. To think she has learned to concentrate her energy to such a degree._

Skidding along the surface at high-speed form the blow Naruto prepared to counterattack before he had to bring his left hand to block catch the Kunou's left rist, being careful not to get nicked by the blade she held.

_Tricky vixen…_

Kunou's response to the double block was bringing her left knee towards Naruto's sternum. Naruto grinned widely at the tenacity of this girl as he finally realized what she was planning. Bending his left knee to balance himself. He countered her move with his right knee.

At this point they were still skidding along the ground, although the speed has lessened greatly. All this was within three seconds afterall.

_A frontal blast to initiate us moving along the ground followed by precision shots using all her remaining strength meant to force me to block. Her plan was to stay mid-air capable of using all her limbs while limiting me to three in order to keep my balance in locomotion. If I want to block her last attack with her right leg I'll need to get in mid-air myself and that automatically places me a disadvantage since she'll be on top. What a mind she has. _

As expected Kunou screamed as she unleashed her last attack, her leg glowing with a considerable amount of her power, aiming a knee into his pelvis. Having no choice, Naruto smiled before using his last leg to burst off the ground and block her knee, but this time he focused a tad more energy than before. The result was his counterattack overpowering her attack and displacing her in mid-air.

Losing her potential chance at an advantage Kunou grit her teeth as she flipped onto the ground before dashing at Naruto, hoping to catch him off guard. Righting himself as well the silvery blonde faced a flurry of punches and kicks in rapid succession. While the kicks he could block, this time the fox wisened up and began utilizing claw swipes to try and get a cut on him. It was clear she was at her limit and so Naruto decided to end it.

"Maybe next time brat. But it's time we ended this. Unleashing a bastion of untapped power the atmosphere of the battle turned murderous as the force of Naruto's power broke Kunou's guard. In less than a second Naruto struck the girl in the stomach with a punch that would kill anyone less than a high-class devil.

"Gahh! Ack!" Kunou's eyes rolled back to the back of her skull as she began to lean forward seemingly unconscious. Preparing to catch her, he couldn't believe what happened next. With a guttural roar her eyes snapped on to his and for a second Naruto was frozen, trapped in an illusion. That was all Kunou needed as she used everything she had to accelerate her head to meet Naruto's lip.

The pain broke Naruto free of the illusion. In his arms was his student, unconscious, but a smile clearly adorned her visage. The reason? Naruto's chin dripped blood from a small cut on his lip.

Bringing one hand to dab his chin he stared at the blood on his hand before his crimson eye began to glow dangerously. He dragged his tongue on hand to lap up his blood as a smiled threatened to split his mouth. "Hehe…hahahaha…"

XXXXXX

Kunou's eyes twitched as she slowly began to wake up. The sun had begun its descent as the sky held an amber hue, matching her eyes and hair. Opening her eyes completely her first real image after her sleep was that of her sensei. Cocking her head to the right she now realized how comfy her head was. Naruto's back was against a tree, his right leg stretched out to act as a pillow for Kunou.

Kunou's eyes widened before slowly softening, as she gazed at his usual lackadaisical countenance. _So this is what it feels like… to have a dad. _

In that moment, Kunou wanted to jump into his arms and go back to sleep but memories of their fight caused her to change her interest to her prize. Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Kunou sat up before puffing his chest out.

"It looks like I finally did it sensei. Now it's time to collect on my reward hehe."

Naruto scoffed as he regarded his student. The giddiness of this girl was practically radiating off of her. Still, who was he to pass judgment. What she did was indeed exemplary. He hadn't tasted his blood in years. _It had been so long since that happened I forgot what comes next…_

"Indeed. What a wonderful birthday it has been for me. Getting drunk in the morning and beaten up by a little girl in the afternoon." His teasing smirk while he spoke soon broke into a chuckle when he heard Kunou laugh. "What are your questions apprentice?"

Kunou gasped at the way he addressed her. He had never called her that before. "W-wait. Sensei… Are you… acknowledging me?" Even though she heard him she needed to her him say it once more. This yearning, it was almost palpable as Naruto read what she was conveying instantly.

Adopting a serious frown he nodded. "What you did today was fantastic. You truly utilized all the elements of what I have taught you, from your control to hand to hand combat and executed them perfectly with a brilliant initial strategy and even better tactics when your plan fell through. I didn't notice you concentrate energy in your stomach before I hit you. Had I known I would have realized your ruse, but even then your illusion was the most surprising. In that moment you truly had me at your mercy Kunou. I completely underestimated your knowledge for illusions."

Kunou blushed scarlet at the praise before bowing her head. "My practice in illusions was a trump card… master. Everything else. All that you have seen is through your tutelage. I am forever grateful for giving the chance all those months ago. I would have been the same weak girl if not for you."

"Somehow I doubt that. Regardless, overall, while before I was hesitant, now I am sure you are worthy of my respect as a warrior. We will continue training but this time I will combat you more seriously. Be prepared… brat." He placed his hand on her head and held it there, looking at her.

Kunou smiled, closing her eyes, willing herself to memorize this moment as the happiest in her life. She never knew her father, but Naruto… Naruto was as good a father as she could have possibly dreamed of.

As Kunou sunk into her happy thoughts Naruto inwardly frowned as a storm raged in his mind. For a moment, no matter small, the idea of staying in Kyoto with Kunou for the foreseeable future did not seem so horrible. _This is becoming complicated. Why am I allowing myself to get so attached? It is to be expected I imagine as she is my first student but I can't lose sight of reality. _

Despite his words Naruto knew they were half-hearted. So many years in isolation. The coldness of darkness. The pain of his existence. His god-damned existence. This was the first time in a very _very_ long time he felt any semblance of satisfaction. It was more addicting than any vice he experienced. He decided to shelve his thoughts on this though as he saw Kunou looking at him in confusion.

"Master. Are you okay?" She asked in genuine concern. Her feelings of affection were so evident if not from her look then by her tone. Naruto wanted to hug her and kill her at the same time.

Shaking his head he fell back into his lazy drawl. "Nope just daydreaming. Now what are your questions girl?"

Whatever concern she had was quickly overwritten by excitement as she thought of what to ask. "Okay here they are. My first question is the one I asked you this morning about your ability to use shadows. When I first saw you sink into the ground I was baffled until I figured it wasn't the ground you were sinking into, but the shadow of a tree. How are you able to do that?"

Naruto raised his right hand in response before a dark flame began to manifest in his palm. "This is the power you saw. It is a sacred gear known as night reflection. In short it takes the form of a mass of shadows that I can control. Other abilities include the manipulation of other shadows within my vicinity to use in combat such as absorbing energy attacks and redirecting them. I mastered this sacred gear though to the point that I could actually transmigrate from shadow to shadow." Banishing the shadow flame he looked at the calculating look his student had as she most likely was thinking of all the possibilities such a useful sacred gear had.

Nodding to herself she looked at him with something akin to jealousy. "That is so… unfair. I can't believe how lucky you got with that. I know sacred gears are given from birth, but only to humans. This begs my next question, what race are you really?"

At this Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I should have known a girl with your intellect would choose questions like this. Alright then, however you must swear to me that this stays between us okay? Or else we may never see each other again. Do you understand?"

He saw nothing but devotion in her eyes as she nodded quickly. "So be it. I am hybrid Kunou. The son of a devil and a fallen angel. Because of this I can wield both light and demonic power. That's all I'll say on the matter. Know that you're most likely the only being alive who knows this. Do not betray my trust." Naruto finished leveling his eyes on her as she stared in disbelief.

"A…a hybrid? I would have never even imagined. I have figured you might have been a fallen angel since only they have a ritual to extract sacred gears but a hybrid? You essentially have no weaknesses." Her last statement was in a grumble causing Naruto to smirk.

"Not necessarily. There are weaknesses but I'd rather not say. And while it is flattering you shouldn't envy something so cursed Kunou." His statement carried an undertone familiar to her. She only heard it when he just wanted you to agree with him. Wisely catching the drift she nodded before moving to her final question.

"And now master my most important question. Are you the one who killed Dulio Gesualdo eight months ago?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she wished her hadn't said it from the look her master was giving her. From the look alone she knew her answer. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her. Only that he would disappear. At the same time though, she had spent half a year with him constantly and hadn't known any concrete facts about who he was. It was a gamble, teetering her faith that she held more value to Naruto than his secrecy.

For Naruto this question could not have been more predictable given the fox child's intuitive nature and deductive reasoning, yet Naruto was still caught off guard. He realized too late what the look he gave must've indicated to Kunou and cursed inwardly. _If this question was asked first, I might have had a better handle on it, but she purposely increased the intimacy of the questions in order to gradually lower my guard. How troublesome. _

He sighed at the trap he found himself caught on. _If power and tactics I hold in spades, strategy and intellect I hold in clovers. Honestly to be tricked so easily…_

As if reading his thoughts Kunou gave a cheeky smile. "Don't admonish yourself master. I could have never been able to pull one over you like this if I didn't spend practically everyday of six months studying you. For someone like me with an IQ of over 200 that is actually quite impressive."

Naruto scoffed at her response. "Yare Yare, look at you. As if that would make me feel better. Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

"Well it certainly would be satisfying given what you do to me everyday." She huffed before crossing her arms.

"I suppose it would, but before anything, although you know the answer, I'll confirm it. It was indeed I who killed Dulio. I did it to take Zenith Tempest. With it I can fully utilize my powers inherited at birth. I came here to hide from the backlash of my action."

Standing up Naruto looked down at Kunou, who stood up along with him. Placing his hand on her head again he chuckled lightly before frowning. "Hmm it is strange to speak so much in one day. Especially about myself. You know very important things about me now Kunou. Things I have hidden for centuries in my isolation."

Naruto's hand lifted from Kunou's head and reached into his midnight cloak to find a cigarette. Lighting it, he turned away from the girl. "I believe that is enough for one day. Go now, as it has become very later at this point. I'm sure your mother must be worried."

Kunou paled realizing how much time was spent answering her questions. Breaking off in a run she turned back to wave. "I'll be back for training soon master. Know I hold no judgment for your past. Your reasons are your own and all I need to know is that you're still my master. Thank you for today and happy birthday!"

Naruto watched as she disappeared into the night. Taking a long hit from the cigarette he voiced his thought loud. "Who would have thought six months ago I was an unknown entity and now a little hime girl knows enough to send all three factions running to kill me… Fuck… Fuck me. And the punch line? She accepts me despite all she knows."

Shaking his head he smiled as his eyes glowed. "Remarkable. Truly. Her intellect and heart might be the end of me one day. In the end though this is not enough. Not enough to stop me. I still have control. No matter what the nexuses of this world must be cut. This vow will be held. Walking away into the night he continued to assure himself refusing to admit, that whereas before he might have been swayed, now a small part of him disagreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so this was quite an eye-opening chapter I imagine. For those who thought the first chapter was too mysterious I hope I've cleared some of the fog. Just know that I still have some pretty nice cards to play, which I will gradually show you as the story progresses. Please review with questions and comments because I really do love the show of appreciation. Feel free to PM me as well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update by next week. **

**Darkfox2**


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Storm Chapter 3

**Yo **

**So I'm a little late but hey it was the holidays and things got busy. What can you do right? Anyways I hope you enjoy this new addition. I really appreciate all the support I've been getting and I hope I'll be able to write this story to be worthy of all your expectations. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A silver-blonde haired boy, seemingly no older than 7, stood in attention, facing his enemy. The room they occupied was spacious and pitch black, disabling sight but greatly amplifying sounds. There were no windows, giving the impression that they were underground._

_The boy's heavy breathing reverberated throughout the room. His shirtless visage gave away how bloody and battered his body was, the tell tale signs of welts already forming around his face and upper body. _

_Despite how damaged he was, the child did not seem to register any pain as his eyes never lost focus on what was in front of him. _

_A rippling shadow stood only five meters from him unmoving. The outline of the figure was that of a woman's, yet the addition of seemingly 5 sets of wings adorning her form revealed that she was something more. The shadowy figure rippled once again as a step was heard, before another and another. _

"_You speak of getting stronger in order to protect what's precious to you. How foolish. Look at what that has gotten you. Where is the strength you speak of now when you need it?" She looked down at the boy as she was reminded of his words to her just the previous day. _

"_Pathetic child…you are weak… so pitifully weak. What a disgrace you are to the powerful name I gave you. Tell me right now what your name means." The figure's tone belayed a deep disgust and fury. The figure finally stopped moving only a few feet away from her target. _

"_My name…" the boy hesitated for only a moment before hardening his eyes, refusing to allow tears to fall. "My name means maelstrom, a natural force of nature that wipes out all in its way without discrimination. It is a force without equal that decides what shall be allowed to live and what shall be washed away." _

_The woman considered the boys words before her teeth shined in a sick grin. The sound of a sharp smack suddenly filled the room. The boy struggled to get up from the blow, before wincing in pain. "If you know what you are then why are you so WEAK! Why do you spout your bullshit ideals to me when you are nothing!" _

_In a flurry of movement the woman descended onto the boy's downed form, picking him up by his neck only to deliver multiple devastating punches to the child's unguarded stomach. Throwing him across the room her power spiked, her form glowing white, allowing for the first light to pierce the darkness of the room. Her face, while twisted in a mixed expression of hate and amusement, still revealed how beautiful she would have been considered in society. _

"_You will never protect those you love. You will never even be loved. You will never bask in the light and feel its warmth. The only light you will know is the cold radiance of your light energy. A gift from me you were given without my consent. How I wish I could simply end your life now. The… euphoria it would bring, however brief. But no… that would be a waste. Your existence will be the weapon I use to exact my revenge. A perfect revenge to the man who cursed me with this hideous form and with you." _

_Her power peaked showering the downed, but still awake, boy with a dark energy, covering the room in an unnatural black. The power she was emitting made his power seem like a drop of water to an ocean. The only light now was from her blood red yes glowing ominously in the darkness. He wanted to die. The fear was choking him as he continued to stare at his maker._

"_This power you feel. This is only half of the potential you can achieve from the bastard blood within you. I will bring this out of you, even if it requires your constant torment as a price. Be thankful."_

_The boy finally managed to get up from the ground and balance himself, before reverting to his fighting stance, a white glow appearing around him as a light spear formed in his right and left hand. Both his eyes shined a cerulean blue in contrast to his opponent. His body still shaking in fear but with a deep breath he stilled his movement and gave into the insanity growing inside him. _

_The woman regarded his actions with another grin. "Yes… good. You will master both the light inside you and the darkness that blankets you. Only then will you be able to fulfill my goal and be worthy of your wretched name. Only then will you have the chance to gain my love. Now come!"_

_With a scream, the boy charged his mother, the blind hatred in his eyes only cloaking the tearing feeling of his heart as he desperately tried to remember his vow…_

_XXXXX_

"…_Mom… One day… I'll be strong. So strong that no one can oppose me. I'll surpass everyone, even you, so I can protect my precious people. Especially you…"_

Naruto's heterochromatic eyes snapped awake from his sleep. Slowly surveying his surroundings, he slowly closed his eyes once again before opening them once more.

"Get… out… of… my… head." Naruto gave a resigned expression as each of his words were prefaced by lightly banging his head against the trunk of the tree he had been sleeping on just a few minutes prior.

Giving one last sigh he hopped off the tree landing in a crouch. Standing up, he looked up at the sun before giving a nod and beginning his trek out of the forest. It was almost the scheduled time after all and he did promise Kunou.

As he continued to his destination in a slow pace he couldn't help but grimace given the situation he was about to put himself in. All because of Kunou and her big mouth…

XXXX

Flashback

XXXX

"_Master, we have a little problem…" Kunou stood, legs crossed, as she looked away to avoid Naruto's eyes. Naruto slowly got up from the boulder he was laying on just minutes before his student appeared before him with a conflicted look about her. His eyes narrowed slightly at how unusual this behavior was coming from the nine-tailed prodigy._

"_Oh? And pray tell what is the problem?" _

"_Remember last week when we stayed up really late and you answered my questions?" Upon receiving a nod to continue, she sighed again before resolving herself to face him properly. _

"_Well my mom got on my case about it and she wouldn't stop questioning me. I tried to lie my away around it but it's no use with her. She caught me in a lie and well… you were brought up…" _

"…"

"_Master?"_

_Naruto raised his left hand to stop her anymore as his right hand squeezed the bridge of his nose. Looking up in the sky, Naruto fished his cigarettes out of his cloaks inside pocket and put one of them in his mouth. Lighting it, he took a long hit before exhaling. After a good minute of watching Naruto keep his gaze on the sky Kunou began to fidget in fear of what this would mean. Before she could worry further Naruto finally spoke._

"_Just what was said?" His tone was devoid of any emotional, which only served to worry Kunou further. _

"_It's not as bad as you think. After all it wasn't like she didn't already have her suspicions about where I was going for all these months. She just didn't think it was worth bringing up because I always came back on time and okay. So when she finally asked for an explanation last week and I told her a master was training me she took it well. However she wanted to know whom exactly was training me and here is where the problem arises. She wants to meet you…" _

_Kunou left her sentence hanging as she cringed from the look Naruto was giving her. _

"_Come on master don't freak out this might be a good thing you know?"_

"_I've never had alcohol this early in the morning before…" _

"_Master! Come on think about it. If she approves of you, hiding from the other factions, not to mention training me, will be so much easier!"_

_Naruto momentarily paused unscrewing his flask before looking at her with a pointed stare. _

"_You seem to be under the impression that your mother, the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto, accepting a global criminal as a worthy guardian for her young daughter is within the realm of possibilities. That's all well and good but the reality is as soon as she realizes who I am she will report me to the proper authorities."_

"_No No No No" Kunou waved her hands and shook her head at the same time in an almost comical fashion. "We have no alliances with the other factions and my mom is… different. She loves her job and is constantly working to protect her people… probably to more of an extent than what she does for me. She wouldn't write you off so fast since she knows you have been training me."_

_By the end of Kunou's sentence her head hung as Naruto absorbed her words and the sadness ingrained in them. Underneath his stoic expression his heart began to twist as he saw how vulnerable his student was in that moment. _

_He sometimes forgot how young Kunou really was given her maturity and intelligence. He never questioned how was it that she was able to come and train almost everyday for hours since the time they met. He concluded a long time ago that because her mother was the leader of the youkai and she didn't have a father, Kunou was neglected the proper love a child instinctually desire. It certainly explained how he subconsciously began to connect with her after only a few weeks as well as how she came to have such an effect on him now. _

_In the end she still was just a little girl yearning for acknowledgment. _

_Kunou's eyes widened when she felt a hand land lightly on her head. Looking up she found Naruto looking right at her with a frown. Her eyes only widened further when he began to rub the top of her head in an affectionate manner. _

"_I guess we won't know unless we try right?" Naruto managed to bite off before looking away. _

"_R-Really? You mean it? You'll come?" Her smile seemed as if it was going split her face in half._

"_Yeah. What the fuck why not." _

"_Hahaha. This… This is great! I'll tell her to expect you in 3 days. That usually is enough time for her to adjust her schedule. Anyways I better go tell her now then. I'm so excited! You're going to meet mom!"_

_Naruto's legs seemed to buckle slightly before he let gravity take him into a sitting position, the cigarette still smoking between his lips. The weight of what he just agreed to bearing down on him. Looking back at Kunou who was practically skipping away to her home, he twisted the cap of his flask and greedily drank the mysterious liquid inside. _

_Looking up at the sky once again he sighed. "Well, maybe it's finally my time to step into the light…"_

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXX

The silver-blonde hybrid stopped his journey the perimeter of the estate where he sensed Kunou. "Well here goes nothing." With his hands in his pockets he jumped over the fence into the huge background.

As soon his feet touched the ground his sense went haywire as he immediately leaned back under a kick that would surely have decapitated him.

_Fast… really fast. Interesting… _

The mystery opponent continued the assault, twisting to use their other leg to kick down on him. Inches away from a devastating kick Naruto's power level rose dramatically before a force field of wind appeared around him and extended 10 feet away in all directions, meeting the enemies attack and pushing her away, but not before receiving a little damage in the form of a cut on her foot.

The force field held its form for a few seconds protecting him from all sides, even under him as the wind dug deep into the Earth. Naruto landed in a crouch, his hands still in his pockets as he righted himself.

Now he was able to finally study who his attacker exactly was. To his surprise it was a woman. An absolutely gorgeous woman. Her amber hair seemed to reflect the sun's rays with how bright and warm it seemed. Her heart-shaped face was adorned with matching amber eyes and full pink lips. Her body was hidden behind battle kimono but the way the cloth hugged certain parts of her body gave away how beautiful she was.

Naruto blinked when he realized how similar she was to Kunou. Almost like an older version… Oh I see. Realization hit him as he relaxed his posture and regarded the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto.

"That was quite the attack, Yasaka."

"You must be Naruto then. I hope you didn't mind my test. Kunou only mentioned you were a master class warrior. I wanted to make sure you fit the bill."

Naruto shrugged it off. "Understandable. I was never in any danger anyways, but it was nice to experience an exchange in combat with someone vastly stronger than what I've been accustomed too."

The now identified Yasaka twitched at the latent insult in his words. "So you don't consider me a threat?"

"Should I?" Naruto quipped, eyeing her. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours as the wind picked up around them, flailing Naruto's cloak behind him as well as causing Yasaka's hair to billow. Despite the wind both combatants were rooted to the ground, focused on each other. Their power levels were heightening at an astounding rate and Naruto was truly impressed by how much power this woman had. However…

"Hey master! Hey mom! I see you're getting acquainted?" Kunou bounced onto the sidelines with a megawatt grin plastered on her face. Whatever Naruto had been planning flew out the window as he dropped his energy levels and turned his student. This action did not escape Yasaka as she glared at the man who was taking her daughter away from her.

In truth Yasaka knew of Naruto's existence in her territory the entire time he was here but did not wish to look into it given how inconsequential it was. If the man wanted to camp out in the woods in isolation it was no skin off her back. She had plenty on her plate already dealing with all the other factions to try and mess with a potential stray clocking above ultimate class power.

When Kunou began to continually leave the compound Yasaka suspected she was training from sensing her fluctuating power levels throughout the day but did not know for sure if this man was involved.

The fact that he was made her wants to kick herself. Not only did Kunou gain a significant power boost from his teachings, the bond between master and apprentice was formed. She had always wanted to teach her daughter. She had always wanted to form a deeper bond with Kunou. It was because of this man that her own daughter was slowly casting her aside. She couldn't help it that work needed to be prioritized sometimes,

It was… infuriating.

"_This is my chance to make things right before it really is too late. I will show her that I can be a better teacher." _

"Kunou." Yasaka's voice may have sounded sweet but to Naruto, her fake smile and stance indicated something more insidious. "Why don't you sit over there in the shade? I was just testing your 'master' to see if he is all that you have cracked him up to be."

"M-mom?" Kunou stared at her mother for a few seconds before her eyes widened. Opening her mouth, Kunou was quickly silenced with a deadly look from her mother as the matriarch raised her power to the level it was before her daughter's appearance.

Throughout the exchange Naruto's eyes were locked onto Kunou as her eyes contained a dread. Something about this was nostalgic.

He hated it.

"B-but mom, this was not how…" Abandoning all form of flattery, Yasaka turned her daughter in a snarl.

"Kunou! Listen to your Moth-" She was cut off by a sharp pain and the feeling of wetness trailing down her cheek. Reaching towards her face she padded her right cheek and realized it was her blood.

If looks could kill, Naruto would be in cardiac arrest.

If Naruto cared at all though he didn't show it. His hands were deep in his pockets as he puffed away on a recently lit cigarette. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth he took a deep breath before exhaling. The smoke formed around him like a screen and in that moment Yasaka's vision of him became hazy. It was only for a second or two but those moments were enough to see something.

A soft red glow illuminated the smoke and at first Yasaka attributed it to the sun but closer inspection revealed it to be his right eye. The sight put her off a bit. _Did I piss him off? _

"Brat." The single word snapped Kunou to attention. His tone was dangerous. "Do as your mother says, this won't take long." Looking between her mother and Naruto, she looked down and gave a quick nod before backed off and watching the fight.

This exchange only intensified Yasaka's anger. Looking at the blonde she counted to five to calm herself before smirking. "Let's begin" _I will test him with my own reserves first. I don't think he will be worth needing to tap into the leyline. _

Disappearing, the nine-tailed vixen sent a punch behind Naruto to his head, only for the blonde to tilt to the left, her first sailing through the space the blonde just occupied. Gritting her teeth at the mockery being made of her she disappeared again, reappearing at his side with a devastating kick, only for it to be stopped cold by a raised hand.

Bracing herself for a response she winced on reflex. When she realized she was still being held by her foot she opened her eyes, to see Naruto inches away from her. Not knowing how to react, she was unprepared for the smoke blown on her face, making her cough as well as eyes water. Pushing her away, she backed off only to continue her coughing fit, all the while trying to glare at this bastard of a man.

_Motherfucker is mocking me. He is not taking this seriously. Why are my senses going haywire? This is ridiculous. My daughter is watching this! _

On instinct the leader of the Youkai proved her worth by accessing the leyline and its infinite power. Her power grew to a staggering amount as Naruto flicked the cigarette out of his mouth and gave a frown.

_Too bad. I liked fucking with her. Now I have to get a little serious. _

In one second Yasaka was 10 yards away. In the next she was face to face with the blonde, right fist launched like a missile at Naruto, who met her punch with one of his own. The clash caused the ground to shake and give way as a five-yard crater surrounded the two.

In the next minute, the flurry of movement between the two fighters set one of the greatest taijutsu battles to stone in Kunou's mind as she watched the two people closest to her match her other. Something was off though.

_I know for a fact master and mother can go harder. Oh wait, if they did I suppose I would be in danger wouldn't I? To think then that I have so much longer to go until I can match this much and it probably doesn't scratch the surface of what I need to be…._

Naruto was grinning.

It was infuriating Yasaka. Every dodge and every clash and that ridiculous smile never left his fucking face. She wanted to kill him. At the same time she knew going past this level would bring more bad than good. Her hands were tied. Resigning herself to one last try she decided to go with her favorite surprise move.

Yasaka's tails suddenly dug into the ground, before uprooting a ton of dirt and rocks as she twisted her body 360 degrees in the air. As soon as her feet touched the ground she kicked off backwards towards the wall as the dust created a smokescreen for her. Her power level began to raise once again in proportion to her distance as she smiled at how shocked he will be.

_Ugh, damn vixen. Now I need a shower. _The hybrid may have lost sight of the female fox _but _her energy signature was the same. _So she's waiting for me eh? Better not make her wait any longer. _Clearing the dust with a gust of wind Naruto's eyes locked onto the location he thought his opponent would be only to gawk slightly at finding no one there.

_But her energy signature stayed the same. There was no fluctuation. Unless… _

Looking up Naruto finally spotted Kunou's mother who was now 20 yards away. His eyes widened at the genius move. _So she managed to perfectly proportion her distance traveled with power output to fool me. I underestimated her. She has had at least a good few seconds to prepare something. I guess this is finishing soon. _

At if answering his thoughts a beam of red energy raced towards Naruto only to meet a force field of wind. Gritting his teeth he yelled out he barely managed to careen the beam towards the right, disintegrating a few locks of his hair. The blast was incredibly powerful and focused. The ground where the beam struck had a hole the size of Naruto's head and it seemed to go on endlessly. The control and power output needed for the redirection caused a momentary lapse in concentration and in that moment Yasaka pounced.

Like a bullet she rocketed at Naruto, covering 20 yards in half a second and sending Naruto air born. Naruto, at the last possible moment blocked the punch, but the power behind was too much for him while off balance. Bringing one leg down to correct the situation, he began skidding along the ground. Holding on her hand, Naruto couldn't help but send a quick glance towards Kunou.

_Like daughter like mother. I wonder if this woman realizes how much her daughter idolizes her…_

Yasaka's next moves were then predictable, her punch also blocked, followed by her right leg until her left snapped towards the silvery-blonde at lightening speed. Naruto eyes the attack wearily.

_Can't be helped. She probably knows already._

Kunou had the decency to blush as she spotted Naruto's look. Yes she had copied her mother's move but who wouldn't given the chance. It was damn effective. As her mother snapped her left leg towards her master Kunou stood up, wanted to see what happens next the most.

_He won't be able to get out of it like he did with me. Not with her. What will you do master? Wait? Is that… Is it going to rain?_

Time seemed to slow as Naruto watched the kick near him. Giving the woman a smile he looked up towards the sky at the darkening clouds. The subsequent power surge caused Yasaka to change her kick into a spring to leap away just in the knick of time from the lightening bolt that hit a fraction of a second later.

"Crazy bastard… You actually thought you could hit me with that?"

Silence pervaded the backyard as dust and smoke obscured the two amber haired vixens from the hybrid. For what seemed like hours there was nothing until they both picked up on a voice that gave a chill to the back of their spines.

"No… that… was meant for me…"

Naruto stood stock still as lightening danced off of him in random intervals. His eyes were pure white as he jerked a couple times. "Man that shit hurt. Almost forgot how much."

"You crazy bastard…" In a moment of relapse Kunou forgot she was talking about her master and instead adopted the moniker her mother gave him.

_I didn't know he had mastered that loginus to the point where he could forcifully take weather attributes into himself. The control needed for that is out of this world!_

Yasaka seemed to have no words for the sight before her. This man… no monster took a lighting bolt head on and is actually sealing the power inside him. The pain must be unbearable. She took a step to call for help when a she was stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking to her side, she was greeted by Naruto, who had regained his glowing blue and red eyes and was watching her with a blank look.

A moment later a crack ripped through the tranquility of the background, reminiscent to thunder.

_He can go faster than sound… He hijacked the lightening bolt's ability to move at the speed of light! _

"Do you yield?"

The simple question rocked her, as she didn't even realize he had used a finger as a base for a blade of wind now positioned on her neck.

_It's my complete loss. This went terribly. I can't believe it. Kunou… _

Looking at her daughter's wide eyes, Yasaka glanced down, her vision blurring a bit, going unnoticed by Kunou but not by Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at her display of emotion. Straightening up she hardened her eyes.

"I yield."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth both the wind blade and the aura of lightening around Naruto disappeared as he sighed.

"Well then… how about lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so this chapter was kind of a filler, but it sets the stage for the next chapter, which will be important and longer, really well. You saw a little into Naruto past as well. You are going to notice I'm going to speed up the timeline on things a bit. The reason is I want to get to cannon soon. This is still technically the prologue of the story. Yeah this will be epic in length and hopefully quality. Let me know if you have any questions or something in reviews. I'll post sooner now that I'm almost done with finals. **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
